A Different Adventure: Kanto Arc (Adopted story)
by EternalDragon93
Summary: What if Serena never left Kanto? Join Ash as he adventures around the world trying to become a Pokemon Master while dealing wth love, danger, and eventually aura. Amourshipping(Ash/Serena) (Adopted by me upon request from QwertyBobberson, the original writer because he had no other ideas for it.) (on haitus)
1. Getting Prepared

**Qwerty:** Hey guys we have some news for you.

 **Lego:** Indeed we do!

 **Qwerty:** I put this story up for adoption because I felt I have nothing special to give to this story and if I did continue it, it would just be Ash's adventure through the regions with Serena added in. As well as I find it difficult to keep track of writing two stories at once. So I asked you if you would adopt it which you accepted.

 **Lego:** That,s right! I will be helping Qwerty out by continuing his story for him so he can focus on one story so he is not spread all over the place. These first three chapters were written completely by QwertyBobberson and by his request upon the adoption I would keep these three chapters and continue the story from were they left off.

 **Ash:** So in other words the first three chapters are written by Qwerty and you will be writing the chapter to come?

 **Lego:** That's correct. I hope to have chapter 4 out soon. As well as Qwerty will at the very least still be hear in the Author notes. Enjoy the first three chapters written by Qwerty!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three years before Ash and Serena start their journey.

We join our hero at Professor Oak's summer camp. Ash is currently running around the forest playing tag with a Polliwag. Polliwog ran through a bush and passed a girl who was startled and fell down crying.

"I knew I wouldn't like it here!" the blonde girl shouted as she started crying.

"Poliwag, where are you?" Ash asked as he walked through the bushes.

"Oh, hi there. What's the matter?" Ash asked once he spotted the crying girl.

"I hurt my knee," Serena told Ash.

"I can help!" Ash said as he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around Serena's knee, "Can you stand now?"

Serena tried to stand but her knee still hurt so she fell down.

"Here let me help you up," Ash said as he extended his hand out.

When Serena grabbed Ash's hand he pulled Serena up. Except he may have pulled a little to much as they were now hugging, and Serena's cheeks resembled Pikachu's. As Serena backed out of the hug Ash grabbed her hand and led her back to the camp.

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

When Ash and Serena got to came and Serena was checked up they were told Serena simply scrapped he knee and would be fine in a few minutes.

When Serena had healed Ash and Serena played with the Pokemon for a while and Serena forgot all about hating the camp.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Three Months Later** **: Ash's 8th Birthday**

It was now Ash's birthday and he was turning eight. His father, Red was here and he had given Ash a Pokemon egg. His mother had gotten him a poketch. Serena had gotten Ash a Pokeball necklace that opened to show a picture of the two of them. For some reason she looked like she had dipped her head in red paint while she was giving it to Ash. Professor Oak had given Ash a book that told him all about each Pokemon's habits, diets, etc… to study until he began his journey.

Ash's mother had also begun teaching Ash to cook while his father taught him to care for Pokemon.

In the afternoon Ash and Serena were playing in the forest when Gary found them.

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy and Serena," Gary said once he saw them.

"What do you want Gary?" Ash asked.

Ash and Gary hated each other. Gary hated Ash because Ash got more attention form Professor Oak because he liked to play with Pokemon and prepared for his journey by doing exercises everyday. Ash hated Gary because he always bullied him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you will never amount to anything and that you may as well give your egg to someone worthy of it."

"I'm not giving you the egg. When it hatches i'm going to raise it and its going to become the strongest of its species!" Ash shouted at Gary as he and Serena walked out of the forest.

"Hey! Ash!" Ritchie shouted as he ran up to the duo.

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash shouted back once he spotted his brown haired friend.

Ash and Ritchie had been friends since they met at Professor Oak's summer camp. Ritchie however lived in Viridian City so they didn't see each other much.

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" Ritchie said as he handed him a small box.

"Thanks Ritchie, are you staying for the party?" Ash asked.

"You bet. Why don't you open your present?" Ritchie answered then questioned.

"Alright," Ash said as he opened the box to see an Ultraball.

"Wow Ritchie Thanks!" Ash said as he held the Ultraball in his hand.

Later that day Ash's parents had a party to celebrate Ash's birthday. During the party Serena, Ash, and Ritchie all played together and with the Pokemon Professor Oak had brought from the ranch. When the day was over Ritchie had to go back to Viridian City and Ash and Serena went to sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **One Month Later** **: Eevee Hatches**

We join our heroes in a month as Ash's egg begins to hatch while Ash and Serena are playing in Ash's room.

"Hey look Serena, the egg is hatching!" Ash shouted as he saw the egg cracking.

"That's awesome!" Serena said in response as she stared at the egg.

Seconds later the egg hatched and out came an Eevee.

"Hello Eevee, I'm Ash. I'd like to be your trainer when we are old enough, what do you say?" Ash asked the newly born Pokemon.

"Eevee, Vee Eev, Eevee"(That would be great, Ash) Eevee said to Ash even though he couldn't understand her.

"Thanks Eevee," Ash said, understanding that she had accepted him.

"Hi, Eevee I'm Serena," Serena introduced herself after Ash acquainted himself with Eevee.

"Eev Vee,"(Hello Serena) Eevee created Serena.

After a while of talking and playing with Eevee Ash and Serena introduced Eevee to Ash's parents and then went to the forest to play with her for the rest of the day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **One Month Later** **: Serena's 8th Birthday**

We join Ash, Serena, Gary, Eevee, and Ritchie again on Serena's birthday. Serena's mother had given Serena a Poketch, her father had given her a voucher that aloud her to have a starter for another region delivered to her house on her tenth birthday. Ash had gotten Serena a red hat with a black stripe around the bottom, a necklace identical to the one she had given him for his birthday, and a ribbon. Professor Oak had given Serena a Pokeball for when she began her journey. Ritchie had gotten Serena a Fennekin plush. Gary had tried to give her a kiss, until she kicked him.

Serena, Ash, and Eevee were once again playing in the forest when Serena came up to Ash and hugged him, blushing.

"Thanks for the gifts," Serena said in explanation when Ash looked confused.

"No problem, Serena," Ash said in reply.

Serena's parents held a party for her birthday and she played with Ash, Eevee, and Ritchie the entire time until Ritchie had to go home and Serena and Ash had to sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **2 Years And A Month Later: The Journey Begins**

We join our four heroes as they are about to wake up on the day they are set to choose their starters.

As he had done since he was seven Ash woke at five in the morning with Eevee and set to run around the perimeter of Pallet town for an hour before they started doing exercises and sparring with a Machop, who had been teaching him to fight since he was nine, for the next hour. Soon he found it was seven so he went home, ate breakfast, fed Eevee and they started making his way to professor Oak's lab to choose his starter.

Serena woke at six like every other day. Her morning routine however only consisted of getting ready and eating before she made her way to Professor Oak's lab to choose her starter. Serena had actually gotten a Fennekin on her tenth birthday, but she had waited until everyone else started their journey's so she could have a traveling companion.

Gary woke at seven, got dressed, ate, and started waiting impatiently until the other three trainers arrived so he could choose his Pokemon and leave.

Ritchie woke an hour earlier than usual at five so he could make it to Pallet on time to choose his starter without skipping breakfast. After eating and getting dressed he made his way to Pallet Town.

Once everyone had arrived it was eight. Professor Oak walked into the main part of his lab to allow everyone to choose their starters.

"Alright everyone I only have three Pokemon so one of you will have to start with a Pokemon I caught yesterday. I will warn you though it doesn't like people," Professor Oak explained to group.

"I can rake it Professor," Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, now ladies first Serena which Pokemon would you like to be your starter?"

"No fair gramps! I was here first I should get the first choice," Gary complained.

"Just for that Gary, you will choose your Pokemon after Ritchie," Professor Oak said.

"Professor I've made my mind up, I choose Bulbasaur," Serena told the professor.

"Alright Serena here you go," Professer Oak said giving Serena the Pokeball that held Bulbasaur.

"Ritchie please choose you Pokemon," Professor Oak said to Ritchie as Serena introduced herself to Bulbasaur.

"I choose.. Charmander," Ritchie said as he grabbed the ball and sent out Charmander to introduce himself and nickname the Pokemon.

"That leaves Squirrel for me!" Gary said as he grabbed the Pokeball. He decided to wait until he could see the Pokemon that hated humans attack Ash.

"Alright Ash, as I said earlier this Pokemon hates humans," Professor Oak said as he handed the ball to Ash.

"Alright, Pokeball I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released the Pokemon.

When the ball opened it released a Pikachu who, upon seeing all the humans, sparked it cheeks preparing to attack.

"Hi there Pikachu, I'm Ash and this is Eevee," Ash said as he crouched down to Pikachu's level and Eevee walked up to meet Pikachu, "We would love it if you could join us on our journey to the best."

"Pi Ka Pikachu PikaPi," (I'll give you a chance, Ash) Pikachu said as it climbed into Ash's journey.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, together we will be the best!" Ash shouted as he tried to return Pikachu, he was surprised when Pikachu knocked the ball away.

"You don't like Pokeballs, huh?" Ash asked.

"Pi," Pikachu said as it nodded its head.

"Well that's alright Eevee won't be staying in hers either," Ash said to Pikachu.

"At this rate the Pokemon will be training you Ashy Boy," Gary said laughing.

"Save it for the league Gary. You won't be laughing when I beat you then," Ash said in reply to Gary's taunting, "Thank's for the Pokemon, professor. I need to go home and say bye to my mom so I can begin my journey."

After half an hour everyone had said good bye to their parents and was at the beginning of route one.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I travel with you?" Serena asked Ash.

 _Maybe I can use this journey to confess my feelings to Ash,_ Serena thought.

"Not at all, Ritchie do you wanna travel with us?" Ash responded.

"No, I'd rather train on my own. Don't want my rival to know all my tricks," Ritchie said as he smiled at Ash and left.


	2. The Journey Begins

We join our heroes as they walk out of Pallet onto route one.

"So Serena, you never told me, what's your goal?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Oh, well, you see… I don't actually have a goal yet," Serena explained to Ash as she looked down in shame.

"Well, that's alright. Not everyone knows what they want to do when they start their journeys," Ash told Serena.

They went in this manner just walking while talking for a few hours until Ash saw a Pidgey.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted as the yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder.

The Pidgey started the battle with gust.

"Pikachu! Send a tender bolt into the tornado!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu responded by shooting electricity into the attack. The electric attack traveled up the flying attack and hit Pidgey.

"Good now Pikachu use quick attack to get onto Pidgey's back!" Ash shouted.

Pidgey swoops down with a wing attack which Pikachu dodged by jumping onto Pidgey's back.

"Now! Use thunder bolt! Full strength!" Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu responded by shocking the life, I mean… consciousness, out of the bird. As the two Pokemon fell Pikachu landed on his feet while Pidgey landed on a Pokeball Ash had thrown. The ball shook thrice before dinging, indicating a capture.

"Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!" Ash shouted as he jumped in the air and held out the Pokeball.

"Please tell me you won't do that every time you accomplish something," Serena said as she saw Ash's pose.

"This was my first capture, I might do it when I get my first badge as well," Ash responded to Serena.

"Alright…" Serena said as Ash started healing Pidgey.

The two walked and talked for another hour before stopping for lunch. Serena was going to a river to fit their water bottles while Ash cooked. When Serena got to the lake she saw a Feebas. Serena, realizing what this Pokemon evolved to decided to capture it.

"Bulbasaur, let's go!" Serena shouted as she threw Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

Feebas initiated the battle by tackling Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Counter with tackle!" Serena commanded the grass type.

When the two Pokemon collided Feebas was knocked out.

"Go Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she threw the ball.

The ball immediately dinged signifying a capture.

"Yeah! I caught a Feebas," Serena shouted as she truck the same pose Ash had earlier in the day.

"Pleas tell me you won't do that every time," Ash said smirking.

"Ash! How long have you been here?" Serena questioned surprised.

"I got here right before the battle," Ash informed Serena, "I finished cooking and came to get you."

"Let's just eat," Serena said as she walked back to the clearing Ash had cooked in.

When Ash and Serena got back they ate their food then began their Pokemon training.

"I want you guys to run or fly as fast as you can for an hour. After that I want you to attack each other and dodge to train dodging, agility, aim, and power for another hour. After that aim your attacks at rocks for half an hour. The first gym is a rock type so after those exercises Pikachu and Eevee I want you two to try and learn Iron tail. Pidgey try to learn steel wing," Ash told his Pokemon as he joined them in the exercise he could and did his own when he couldn't.

"Alright guys, just run around to train your speed and agility and then learn whatever moves you want," Serena had decided to let them choose what to learn because she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet and didn't know what moves she wanted them to learn.

After four hours of training the group decided to travel for the next four hours before they went to sleep. When they had finished traveling for the day Ash once again cooked before they trained again and went to sleep. The next morning Ash woke up set his Pokemon to training, cooked breakfast, and then joined his Pokemon in their training. Once Serena woke an hour later they all ate before they continued training with Serena joining them.

After breakfast they traveled some more before they reached Viridian city. Once there they went to the Pokemon center to check in and have their Pokemon healed.

"So what should we do?" Serena asked once they had left the Pokemon center.

"We could have lunch, after all it is noon," Ash said to Serena as he walked to a restaurant.

"That's a great idea," Serena said as she walked up to Ash.

 _Ash and I are eating out, all alone… It's like a date,_ Serena thought as she grabbed Ash's hand.

Ash had long ago gotten used to Serena's affectionate habits but thought nothing of them so he didn't mind holding her hand. He actually kind of liked it.

After Ash and Serena had eaten they went and explored more of the city.

 _He's cute,_ A red headed girl thought as she walked up to the duo.

"Hi there, I'm Misty," Misty introduced herself to Ash and Serena. But mostly Ash.

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

Once introductions were out of the way Ash, Serena, and Misty began talking. Serena didn't like Misty, but she didn't know why. After a while of talking Misty decided she had had enough of Serena and her obvious crush on Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you wanna go on a date?" Misty asked out of the blue.

"Umm… I don't really know you all that well," Ash said as he fumbled for an excuse to reject the tomboy.

"Doesn't matter let's go," Misty said as she dragged Ash away from Serena.

Misty forced Ash to endure a date with her for a few hours until Ash found an excuse.

"I need to go to the Pokemon center. My Pokemon are probably healed by now," Ash said to Misty as he walked to the Pokemon center.

"I'll come with you, after all I'm staying their to," Misty said as she followed Ash.

When Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokemon Center Ash took his Pokemon and they began their training just as they had when they were traveling.

"So Ash, how long have you been training?" Misty asked when Ash was in the middle of his exercises while his Pokemon tried to learn their moves.

"A day."

"What's your favorite Pokemon type?" Misty asked.

"Don't have one," Ash replied.

"Let's go do something else," Misty said when she realized she wouldn't be getting any attention while Ash was training.

"You can go," Ash said which just infuriated Misty.

Misty, having had enough of being all but ignored, dragged Ash away from the training field to spend more time with him.

"Look Misty," Ash said, pissed, "I am trying to train with my Pokemon and you are being really annoying, so can you leave me alone?"

"Fine," Misty said as she began making more plans to get Ash to herself.

Serena, who had been watching from a window, was relieved when Misty finally left and decided to go down and talk to Ash

"Hey Ash, what was that all about?" Serena asked the raven haired trainer.

"She wanted to talk to me but she was distracting and annoying me so I told her to leave me alone," Ash told Serena as his Pokemon finished their training.

Ash and Serena talked for a few more hours until they decided to go to sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	3. Ash and Serena's Debut's

"We are going to Pewter City," Ash told Serena.

"I heard they have this new thing from the Kalos region called performing, its debut is in Pewter, I might try it," Serena said as she thought about the event she had learned about.

Just then though, a group of familiar idiots crashed through the ceiling.

"Hey!" Meowth screamed at the me.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you hear? We are Team Rocket," Jessie said, frustrated.

"Now, hand over all your Pokemon," James said as he held out a bag.

"Eevee I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out the small Pokemon.

"Fine, Ekans I show these twerps who's boss!"

"Weezing let's go!" James shouted, sending out his Pokemon.

"Feebas! Time to perform!" Serena shouted as she sent out the fish.

"Ekans! Tackle!"

"Weezing! Smog!"

"Eevee, tackle Ekans!"

"Fennekin, ember on Weezing's smog!"

As Eevee and Ekans collided Ekans passed out due to its lack of training. When Fennekin and Weezing's attacks collided they caused a small explosion and Weezing fainted. Soon Officer Jenny came and arrested the three would be crooks.

"Hey!" Meowth at me again.

The center was still standing, there was still a ceiling, and Jenny and Joy were not standing in front of a computer that miraculously survived an explosion that destroyed the rest of the building.

After finishing breakfast the duo headed out to Viridian Forest. They walked in peace for ten minutes before realizing they were being followed.

"Hey, who's there?" Ash asked as he turned around.

"Umm…" Misty said as she came out from behind a tree,"I wanted to ask if I could travel with the two of you."

"Why not?" Ash said, "But, can you leave us alone while we are training?"

"Fine," Misty relented, looking unhappy at the lost chance to talk to Ash alone.

The trio walked some more, Misty constantly screeching due to the bug types all around them. After a while a Caterpie actually got on Misty's leg.

"AHHHH! Get it off!" Misty yelled as she shook her leg, hoping to get the bug off her it.

"It's just a Caterpie Misty," Ash said exasperated.

"ITS A BUG!" Misty screamed as the Caterpie finally came lose.

"I'm going to catch it," Ash decided as he threw a Pokeball at it.

"You idiot, you need to damage it before you capture it," Misty said before the ball dinged.

"Sometimes the Pokemon is already to weak to fight it," Ash said as he released Caterpie to introduce him to the team.

"Hey Caterpie, welcome to the team," Ash greeted.

"Pie Caterpie, Cater Pie Cater?"(Will you help me become a Butterfree?) Caterpie asked.

"If you want to come with me, I'm going to become a Pokemon master, and my Pokemon will be the strongest of their kind," Ash said as he looked at the Caterpie, waiting for its response.

Caterpie crawled up to Ash and nuzzled up against him before yelling.

"Caterpie!" (Weedle!) Caterpie shouted to its hidden friend.

"Weedle?" (Are these people nice?) Weedle asked as he saw the trio.

"Cat,"(Yes,) Caterpie told the Weedle.

Weedle crawled over to Serena and looked at her, asking her to catch him.

"You want me to catch you?" Serena asked the Weedle.

"Wee," (Yes,) Weedle said, nodding his head.

Serena caught the Pokemon and immediately sent it out to introduce herself. After this the group continued to walk for another few hours before they sat down for lunch. During this time however they were attacked.

"Who here is from Pallet?" a wierdo "HEY!" in a samurai costume shouted as he pointed a sword at Serena.

Ash's fast reflexes allowed him to grab the arm that held the sword and twist it behind Samurai's head, almost dislocating it. Ash then took the sword and pointed it at Samurai's neck.

"Why did you attack us?" Ash asked as he glared at Samurai, causing him to almost need a change of pants.

"It's fake!" Samurai shouted, "It's meant to represent a samurai challenging and opponent he found worthy."

"Ok then, why do you want trainer form Pallet?" Serena asked as Ash lowered the weapon and handed it back to its owner.

"I was beat by two trainers from Pallet today, and the one with cheerleaders told me that the next two would be easy for me to beat in order to regain my pride," Samurai informed the group.

"I accept your challenge," Ash said.

"Pidgey! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pinsir! Avenge our losses!" Samurai shouted.

"Pidgey use wing attack!"

Pidgey charged at the bug type and immediately hit it with glowing wings.

"Pinsir! Use x-scissor!"

"Pidgey! Counter with gust!"

As the x shaped attack flew toward Pidgey she formed a tornado with her wings, stopping the attack and continuing on to Pinsir, picking him up and throwing him.

"Now! Pidgey, finish it with air slash!"

Pidgey responded by forming her own x shaped attack and attacking Pinsir, knocking him out.

"Pinsir return! Metapod! Let's win!" Samurai shouted.

"Pidgey return! You did great buddy. Caterpie! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Metapod! Harden!"

"Caterpie! Use string shot to through Metapod into the sky!" Ash shouted.

Metapod glowed and its defense increased. It was then thrown yards into the sky, fainting as soon as it hit the ground. Suddenly, Caterpie started glowing. When the light faded, Caterpie fad evolved.

"Metapod! You evolved!" Ash shouted.

"Meta!"(Yeah!) Metapod shouted with an eye smile.

Soon the trio departed and kept walking to Pewter city. Hours later the group reach Pewter City. The group decided to rest on some rock right outside the city.

"Hey you! Get off my merchandise!" a man shouted.

"You sell rocks?" Ash asked the man.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to buy one?"

For some reason Ash was compelled to buy two smaller rocks.

"I'll buy these two," Ash said as he picked up the rocks.

"That's two dollars," Flint told Ash.

When Ash payed the two girls were surprised, but Serena shrugged it off as one of Ash's gut instincts that never seem to be wrong.

The trio then walked into town and then the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our Pokemon?" Ash asked as he handed Nurse Joy his Pokemon.

"Of course, do you want rooms as well?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," Ash said, "can we have three rooms with one bed each?"

"Alright, here you go," Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash the keys.

The group separated to go to their rooms.

"Pika Ka PI?" (Why did you buy rocks?) Pikachu asked Ash while pointing at the rocks in his backpack.

"Are you asking why I bought the rocks?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded so Ash said he felt like it was a good idea.

The next morning everyone awoke. Today was the day the showcase would be held so Serena went to register. Once that was finished they all went to the building that would host the showcase.

The first competition was baking Pokepuffs which Serena easily won. The next competition would be a free style showcase. Serena had been working with her Pokemon on this.

Fennekin and Bulbasaur would be the two Pokemon Serena would use during this one. First Fennekin shot an ember into the air. Bulbasaur then shot a poison and sleep powder into it. So now there were red, green, and purple sparkles in the air. Next Bulbasaur lifted Fennekin into the air where she would fire a flamethrower into the sparkles, making them light up and cause a puff of fire to go up in the shape of a pokeball. Third Bulbasaur would use a razor leaf which Fennekin would set on fire until they had made a heart of flaming leaves.

Next were other performers who were just as new as Serena so their performances were not any better. In the end Serena won the showcase and a princess key.

Now, it was time for Ash to battle Brock. When Ash, Serena, and Misty arrived at the gym it was dark. Soon the lights came on and Brock introduced himself.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Ash shouted.

"Challenge accepted. Is two vs two ok?"

"Yes!"

"Eevee! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw out Eevee's Pokeball.

"Geodude! Let's win!" Brock shouted.

"Alright Geodude! Use rock throw!"

"Eevee! Jump on them to get closer to Geodude then use quick attack!"

Geodude lifted and threw tons of rocks at Eevee, who jumped from rock to rock before rushing straight into Geodude, knocking him back and stopping the attack.

"Now! Use Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

Eevee ran forward and smacked Geodude right into the ground with an iron tail. Ash also noticed that there was water dripping from the ceiling.

"Now Eevee, finish it with swift!" Ash shouted.

"Geodude dodge!" Brock shouted.

Geodude could not get up in time and was knocked out by the swift attack.

"Geodude return!" Brock shouted.

"You too Eevee!" Ash shouted.

"Alright Pikachu your up!"

"Onix! Let's in this!"

"Onix! rock throw!"

"ALright Pikachu! Just like Eevee! Jump off the rocks until you get to Onix, then hit him with quick attack and iron tail!"

Pikachu, like Eevee, ran on the rocks before smashing into Onix twice, once with his body and once with an iron tail.

"I commend your strategy Ash, but Onix has a lot more defense!" Brock shouted.

"Onix! Use dragon breath!"

"Pikachu! Iron tail on the ground!"

As the green flames raced towards Pikachu, he slammed a metallic tail into the ground, sending up a cloud of rock that protected him. The water had also started dripping even faster and was right above Onix, not that Brock knew that.

"Now Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu shot the electric attack, Brock felt disappointed. This trainer had been smart, until now. Then he realized that the attack had actually knocked fainted Onix.

"Your sprinkler system is leaking," Ash informed Brock as he walked across the battle field.

"Oh," Brock said, dejected that a sprinkler system had cost him the match.

"Well, here is the boulder badge," Brock said as he handed Ash the badge before going to heal his Pokemon.

After being congratulated on his victory by Serena and Misty, Ash went to have his Pokemon healed before the trio left for the next town. Hours later as the group was leaving town Brock caught up to them and asked to travel with them.

"My father came back and is currently taking over the gym so I can travel with you guys," Brock told the group.

"The more the merrier," Ash said as he looked at Serena and Misty.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Misty said as she realized her vote wouldn't matter since two had already said yes.


	4. Reasons

Hey I know its been a lomg time for waiting on a chapter. but i have an explination for it. I adopted this story so i had to have to time to think on were i wanted to take the story and then write it. After writting chapter 4 i didnt like it so I scrapped it and started over. after I rewrote it and was beta reading I took a vacation to florida for a week. when we returned my little brother asked if he could play on my computer. i told him yes and 2 hours later he comes in crying blabbering apollogies, confusing me until I saw it. he hahad spilled A full glass of water on tge computer, killing it. that incident made me loss the rewritten chapter 4 and chapter 14 for Prophecy of the Eons. so A friend lent mea laptop a few hoirs a day to write until i order a new computer. i have now order a new mobile HP laptop wich will arive on the weekend so you can expect chapter 4 will be up soon.

Lessons learned:

1\. dont let your clumsey brother use your computer that has important stuff on it.

2\. write in google docs.

3\. I have hortible luck.


End file.
